User talk:Scarecroe
Hanging indents Hey babe: We've been talking on Current events about the format for transcripts, and I'm trying to figure out how to do hanging indents -- you know, where the first line is normal and then everything else in the paragraph is indented. Transcript format test 3 is what it looks like without hanging indents. For Transcript format test 4, I tried doing bootleg indents by putting in a line break, but that'll only work for one size screen. Do you know how to do them in HTML? I tried looking around, and couldn't figure it out. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:40, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, this is how you'd do it in HTML: Transcript format test 5 -- Scott Scarecroe 16:56, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::Bravo! Best one so far! --MuppetVJ 18:03, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Guy Smiley-Type Well, I've been thinking about it, and played with the wording, and I'm more comfortable with renaming the page "Orange Gold," which still seems accurate, than the precise but abstract "Pantone 123". How do you feel about it? --Andrew, Aleal 23:42, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :That's cool with me. Using the officially referred to color is more consistent with what we've been doing so far. I'm home now, so after I eat, I'm going to take a look at both guides. The second one just arrived yesterday, so I haven't gone through it thoroughly yet. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:45, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Anything Muppets Greetings, Scott! Reminder, info from the CTW style guides, assuming you're still not waiting on the second one, would be much appreciated. There's a mini-debate over Large Lavender Live Hand, and I'm still wanting to create a Guy Smiley-Type page and do something with the "small anythings". --Andrew, Aleal 15:14, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey Andrew. The official guides refer to the Guy Smiley-type, unofficially as the Guy Smiley-type. Apparently they had no other name for it, and Guy Smiley must have been one of the first, or at least most prominent character of that type, so they just used his name to describe it. :What's the debate over Large Lavender Live Hand? I didn't see anything on the talk page. I'll have to check about the small anythings, they did have some info on them. -- Scott Scarecroe ::Oh wait, here it is: Talk:Anything Muppets They all seem alike to me. Basically, it's just a slight question of whether there was any real difference between Lavender and Large Lavender Live Hand, or whether "Large Lavender" was an appropriate term. --Andrew, ''Aleal 16:20, 31 March 2006 (UTC) deleting pictures and vandel stuff Hey Scott, since you are on, can you delete the pictures Geoh.jpg and Fun.jpg. They were porn that Niggerjew uploaded for the main page, and since I can't delete them, I saved kittens over them and restored the main page. And I've updated all the song templates as well, so whenever you want to activate the new template I'm cool with it. There should be no broken links, and my next project is to start adding in publishers. --Nate Radionate 19:13, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, good move on uploading kittens over the old image. I went ahead and deleted them. Thanks! :Also, I'll post about the song template change on Current Events. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:24, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Scott! I'm going to be productive in the real world now for a bit! Mainly by eating lunch...HA! And boy I'd love to see the look on the dude's face when he saw a kitty running to him on the main page instead of his original picture! It cracked me up, because he reverted the main page again after I had fixed it once, and then you guys blocked him. Gotta love the vandels. --Nate Radionate 19:27, 29 March 2006 (UTC) User name warning We've been using the User Name warning a lot lately, so I'm trying to make it a little nicer. You can see the new version at Template:Username. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:53, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :It's a bit wordy, but it is nicer. Have we had any problems with it? -- Scott Scarecroe 22:29, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::Nope, no problems per se. I was just thinking about it, because we've had a couple people who are sort of on the cusp. They're doing some decent edits, and I'm thinking that maybe if the user name thing was nicer, they might be persuaded to stop being such a social misfit. Peter had some suggestions about making the rule more explicit in the original welcome template, too, so it doesn't catch people by surprise. I'm going to work on that. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:51, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::What do you think of Template:Welcomenew? -- Danny Toughpigs 00:32, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Muppetfest I thought I should add the stuff from the "Muppetfest Memories" zine into the wiki... I started putting it on the Muppetfest page. What do you think about that format? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:49, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me! -- Scott Scarecroe 14:41, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. I've done some more, and it looks like I'm probably going to want to split it up into more pages. I might make three "Muppetfest Memories" pages, with Day One, Day Two and the live show. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:29, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Scanty Scandinavians Say, Scott, what is up with The Vikings? The page isn't linked to from anything save Images Wanted and is incredibly vague. Is it supposed to be about the pigs singing "In the Navy," or the whatnot Vkings from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson? --Andrew, Aleal 01:24, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ALL about them? The Amazing Mumford Presents All About Bones... Another entry in the list of Books Whose Names Sound a Bit Rude. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:51, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Not as rude as Elmo Has Two! -- Scott Scarecroe 21:55, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, It's Easy! has a certain ring to it. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:05, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::You guys have corrupted me. I now can't help but see In & Out, Up & Down in a completely new light. --Andrew, Aleal 23:18, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, Ernie and Bert Can...Can You? -- Scott Scarecroe 00:16, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I Can Do It!, and I Think That It Is Wonderful. --Andrew, Aleal 00:24, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::See? Anybody Can Play. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I Am So Embarrassed! (Apparently the day is soon dawning when we can construct conversations entirely from Sesame book titles). --Andrew, Aleal 01:05, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Potty Time! Oh, wait, that doesn't work. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:10, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::::First Times? Let's Go to the Fun Park! --Andrew, Aleal 01:13, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::The Fun Park? Lift and Peek! Oh, and Baby Love. -- Pantalones 15:02, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Michael Schupbach FYI: User:24.193.157.108 just deleted the picture on Elmo Angler Fish, and left this note on the page: "Please note that all images from michaelschupbach.com have specific copyrights listed and cannot be used, without written permisison." It's probably Michael himself, visiting the wiki and annoyed that we've taken his pictures. And fair enough. So I left an apology on User talk:24.193.157.108, and I deleted the images from Elmo Variants (Angler Fish and Mouse), Muppet Doctor and Yo-Yo, which also had photos from his site. If we want pictures for those puppets, we'll have to take them from screenshots. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:17, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :That's good to know. We should leave a message for whoever uploaded the images, too. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:02, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::One was uploaded by me, two by Brad, and one by Scooter. So it's not just one person. I confess I gave in to laziness there. I've been discussing it with Danny on my talkpage. I think he's right that a firm policy isn't really needed just yet, but a gentle public reminder to just be careful and use closer judgement, or try to avoid portfolio sites in general *except* for information or links, might be useful. --Andrew, Aleal 19:09, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::And it could've been anyone. We're pretty much pirates here, looting and pillaging. I posted a couple pictures yesterday from Ebay. I also just searched for pictures of Sesame Place characters, and I'm gonna upload them, even though they're from people's personal photo albums and have people's personal children in them. I posted the picture on Bean Bunny walk-arounds with absolutely no memory of where I got it, and then Scooter posted on the talk page that that's him as a child. This sort of thing is going to happen once in a while. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:06, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, if it didn't sacrifice the academic/NPOV stance, as well a sprivacy, it would be hilarious to include "User:Scooter entranced by Bean Bunny" or something as a caption for those sort of cases. --Andrew, Aleal 20:10, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives